Episode 7467 (4th April 2016)
Plot Liv replays the recording of Aaron and Robert talking about Ryan, unsure what to do. Aaron voices Robert's worries to Chas about Sandra potentially getting Liv ask about the other victim. Liv is unsure what to do after overhearing Aaron insist to Chas that Liv is the best thing that has happened to him in ages, and he trusts her. Andy asks Bernice if she will say anything to Lawrence about him and Chrissie, but their conversation is interrupted by Lawrence. Lisa requests time off to attend the Skipdale fair with Samson, but Rishi tells her that as Laurel is off, they would be too overstretched. Liv secretly meets up with Gordon, who presents her with as tablet computer. Liv explains she was unable to get any bank statements and asks to stay with her father. Liv realises Gordon only wants her for the dirt she can dig on Aaron and tells him she doesn't think Aaron is lying. Holly is surprised she still has a job at the garage. At Home Farm, Gabby tells Lachlan she has secured some tickets for the gig he is attending and orders him to take her. Lachlan agrees, but only if she gets Ashley to agrees to her going. Liv appologises to Aaron and assures her brother she is on her side. Chas and Aaron are alarmed when Liv mentions Ryan, and question how she could know about him. Liv lies that she heard Sandra talking to the police, but they don't buy it. Bernice explains to Chrissie she cannot lie to Lawrence, and worries Andy will end up getting hurt. Chrissie thinks Bernice is jealous, but Bernice insists she is happily married and reluctantly agrees to keep it quite. Liv fibs that she only heard the name Ryan after overhearing Aaron and Robert talking, and heard the rest from Sandra, but Chas doesn't believe her story and finds Liv's phone, with a message from Gordon. Aaron is shocked Liv is in touch with their father, but Liv protests that she hates Gordon and she is on their side. She admits her coming to stay was Gordon's idea, and she was only there to spy on his behalf. Liv reveals Gordon wanted her to find bank statements to prove Aaron paid Ryan and she admits she has a recording of Aaron and Robert talking about Ryan. Aaron cannot believe it, and orders Liv to go and pack, but Liv protests that she didn't give Gordon the recording. Cain shows Holly how to throw a punch. When he is distracted by Ashley calling at the garage to pay his bill, Holly punches him. Lisa is furious that Rishi is accommodating Joanie's request for time off, despite denying her request earlier. Chas warns Aaron that Liv has left, and taken her phone with her. Gabby asks Ashley to attend the gig, but Ashley flat out refuses after learning the name of the band. She is annoyed that despite all the things he has forgotten, Ashley remembered a parishioner showing him one of the bands song lyrics. Aaron barges into Gordon's house looking for Liv. He confronts Gordon over brainwashing Liv but Gordon turns it round on him and tells Aaron he is the one who doesn't deserve to know Liv. Bernice is panicked when Lawrence finds Andy's watch under the desk at Home Farm. She lies it's Robert's and hurries off to return it. Aaron tells Gordon he'll see him in court. Moira cleans up Cain's split lip and Holly announces she is planning on staying. Bernice returns Andy's watch and Lawrence suspicions are heightened to witness them talking. Aaron is relieved when Chas receives a text from Sandra to say Liv has returned home, but he worries they won't find out whose side Liv is on until it's too late. Cast Regular cast *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley (voice, uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Living room, hallway and office *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Cricketer's Row *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *15 Rowlands Avenue - Exterior and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liv has a crisis of conscience over spying on Aaron and Robert and stands up to Gordon - but finds herself in a difficult position when her brother finds out what she has done. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,450,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes